Anything
by SugarQueen8490
Summary: "Anything, love. I'd do anything for you." "Anything, love. I'd give anything to you." "Anything, love. I'd play anything for you."  He'd do absolutely anything to make her happy. Dedicated to bookgirl39 for winning my contest!


**Hello. :) This is for bookgirl39 because she's awesome and won my contest. :P It's basically just pointless fluff, so for those of you who are about to tell me that, I get it. Back. Off. **

**Oh, and for those of you who read "The War Hawks", I'll be updating soon. I just have been slightly more busy lately than usual...**

**Disclaimer: NO. End. Of. Story. **

_~L~_

Amy gazed up at the stars in wonder. She had always been and always would be awestruck at their incredible beauty. She silently spotted Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, and Orion the Hunter. She had never had much of an eye for the constellations, so she only knew the simple ones.

The chilly night air swept over her body, seeping deep into her pores. She shivered and huddled closer to her boyfriend's side. She seemed to fit perfectly there, almost melding into one. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"It's beautiful out here at night," she whispered, so as not to disturb the peaceful silence of nature's slumber.

"Yes, it definitely is," Ian replied, glancing over at Amy. She didn't seem to notice, though, and continued to look up at the stars. "I could buy one for you if you like."

She chuckled. "I don't know. I don't think I'd be satisfied with just one. I want a whole constellation all to myself," she joked.

"I could do that for you," he said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Oh, shut up. You know I'm just teasing."

"Well, teasing or not, I'd still do it for you."

"Please don't. You know I hate it when you try to buy me out with objects."

"I suppose it's not the best love tactic with you."

She grinned and shook her head. "Enough of that. Teach me the constellations."

"Anything, love. I'd do _anything _for you."

_~L~_

"I can't believe that _you_ of all people would do something that incredibly stupid!" she yelled, her eyes ablaze with fury.

"Yes. I did it. And it was stupid. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, you don't even have any idea what you did, do you!"

"Not a clue."

She huffed in anger and frustration. "I can't believe you bought a new car when I specifically told you that it wasn't necessary! Or even in our budget!"

"I thought you wanted a new car!"

"I want a lot of things, but that doesn't mean that you go out and buy them for me!"

He chuckled bitterly. "This isn't making any sense. I give you something you want, and you _yell_ at me for it?"

"You can't just go out and buy the world, Ian!"

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry for doing something _nice_!"

"You're not getting my point, Ian! You can't just buy me out with fancy cars and expensive clothes! Everybody wants things, but that doesn't mean you can just win their affections by granting their wishes!"

"What do you want? Do you want a car? Do you not want a car? What is it! What the heck do you want? I already know what I want because it's standing right here in front of me! And I would give her the world if she asked me for it!"

"See? There you go again!"

"What?"

"Thinking you can buy my love with worldly objects!"

"Maybe _you're_ the one not getting _my_ point! I know I can't buy you're love! But _I love you, _and I would do anything for you," he said, his voice getting soft at the end.

She looked him straight in the eyes and saw the sincerity held there. All her anger instantly melted away, and she suddenly felt foolish for getting so mad at him for something like that. She wrapped her arms around her new husband's neck and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry," she said into him.

"It's okay," he whispered back.

"I'm such a jerk to you."

"Yeah, but that's just how marriage works, I suppose. We're all jerks to each other at times..."

"Would you really give me the world if I asked?"

"Anything, love. I'd give you _anything_."

_~L~_

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The clock on the wall of the hospital room ground his nerves, making him restless. He looked down at the woman he loved. Her face was so pale, so gaunt. Her eyes were closed lightly in slumber, her lips slightly parted. He could see her chest moving up and down slowly in labored breathing. Her hand felt so cold in his own.

His mind flashed back to their life together. He smiled to himself as he recalled all the warm, happy memories that he and his wife shared. Then one day all that happiness had been ripped violently out of their hands and cast away. Amy had been diagnosed with cervical cancer. She had been told she had only five years to live. That was three years ago. He had never expected her end to come so horribly soon.

He snapped out of his reverie and focused on Amy again. She was awake now, her eyes resting on Ian's face. The rest of her body might have changed, but her jade green eyes still held that same fire they had when they had first met.

"Do you remember when we were first married, and we got into that silly fight about you buying me a car?" she asked in a weak voice.

Ian nodded. "You told me you would give me the whole world if I asked for it."

He smiled, remembering the moment. "That offer still stands."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's only after all this time that that was how you were secretly telling me that you love me. That was the only way you knew how, I guess."

His smile widened, and he brought her ice cold fingers to his lips. "And how long have we been married?" he asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a weary grin. "I'm tired, Ian," she whispered.

"Then go to sleep," he whispered back.

"But I'll never wake up."

A small tear trickled down Ian's cheek. "I'm not going to be an anchor dragging you down. I want you to be happy."

"I love you, Ian."

"I love you, too."

"Play Hawk Nelson at my funeral," she said, her voice fading with her words.

"Anything, love. I'd play _anything_ for you."

_~L~_

**Mkay, so this ended up as three drabbles all packed into one awesome one-shot thingy. That's just a bonus for bookgirl39 because I planned on only writing about a page or so on Open Office. But here you are. :P This is unbeta'd because 3VAD is distracted, and Kiminator is in a third world country at the present moment. R&R please! :3**

**~Sugar**


End file.
